The First Time
by Maddieiddam
Summary: With the end of summer before high school looming over them, the twins and Logan decide to make a promise, one that could never be broken. Leedles or Tweegan. One shot. Rated for implied sex.


**Woo! My longest story to date!**

**It's about the twins first time, and so of course, it's with Logan.**

**:)**

* * *

Sleepovers were a common occurrence at the Brightman house, yet because of the twins, the guest was typically one Logan Wright, their best friend. Most people knew how close they grew during their time at Lionscourt, though no one truly knew how deep their relationship went. To them, it was more than just friendship that kept them together though all the turbulent times at Dalton. It was a promise. A bond, if you will.

It was a summers day when it happened.

The cool water from the Brightman's pool splashed up along Logan's shoulders as he lounged on the large floating mattress, his eyes closed, the sun lightly tanning and warming his skin. Little did he know, two pairs of curious blue eyes watched him from a similar raft across the pool.

"You think he knows?"

"How we feel about him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Ev," Ethan said, rolling on his back, the cool water that had settled on top of the raft sliding across his warm skin. He put his arms behind his head "I think our dear Knave is positively clueless."

Evan rolled over in a similar fashion, eyes going wide as the water surrounded his dry skin. He scooted closer to his twin, resting his head on his chest. "We should tell him, Eth. I don't want to regret never getting it out."

"We have time."

"Do we?"

Ethan was silent. Evan had a point. Everything was different at Lionscourt. For one, there were no houses, all boys shared one common dorm. It was a different story at Dalton, and knowing their fathers to be legacies, the separate houses the boys were bound to be put in wouldn't be the first issue that came up, though probably one of the strongest. Their time together, especially like this, was fleeting. Ethan sighed, rolling his eyes back to look at Logan.

"What do you propose we do, Ev?"

Logan sighed, smiling a little into the sun. He had on slightly oversized sunglasses the twins had bought for all three of them. They were pink. He chuckled lightly as he imagined how ridiculous he probably looked at the moment; yellow swim trunks, bright pink sunglasses, and lord knows what kind of crazy designs had been tanned in his skin due to the twins drawing on his shoulders in sunscreen.

He ran his hands down his chest, feeling the warm skin before stretching his arms back, his fingers dancing in the cold water. He was completely at peace, that is, until he felt to solid warmths pressed to his side, and soft hair resting across his chest. He creaked open a green eye, easily catching note of the shocking blue ones looking back at him, and the tufts of light blond hair above them.

"You look relaxed, Knave."

"So relaxed."

Logan chuckled. "Well, I was, but with you two here, I just never seem to know what'll happen."

They smiled, their trademark cheshire grins shinning brightly. Logan wrapped his arms around them, his wet fingers causing them to shiver a little. They lay like that for a while, just the three of them in silence, in peace, enjoying what fleeting time they had left.

Ethan was the first to speak. "We like how you are around us."

"Yeah," Evan agreed.

Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"You're so calm."

"And peaceful."

"And happy."

Logan chuckled. "And I'm not normally?" He was met with two, blank stares. He sighed. They had a point. "I just… can't bring myself to be angry, unhappy, annoyed, or anything but happy around either of you, regardless of the crap you pull. You're my tweedles," he grinned, tightening his arms, pulling the two of them closer.

They both sighed, relaxing into Logan's chest, though Evan blushed a little at the pet names. Ethan noticed.

"Do you like us, Knave?" Ethan asked, choosing to get this over with, once and for all.

Logan opened an eye, tilting his sunglasses down to peer at Ethan. "Of course. You're my best friends," he sniffed, closing his eye once again.

Ethan shook his head, though it went unnoticed by Logan. Their Knave really was clueless, sometimes. He glanced to Evan, and they shared a silent conversation. They weren't done with this yet.

Dinner had been simple. Chicken nuggets and chips. Now desert, that was another story. Full bellied, and on a bit of a sugar rush, the three boys darted straight back to the pool, swimming around in the dark night until their energy had pretty much dissipated, and their bodies finally registered they were cold. All three looked at each other, blond hair damp and their teeth chattering, all knowing they needed to get out, but none wanting to do so.

As if a spotlight had been turned on, all three turned simultaneously towards the hot tub, grins showing up on all three sets of lips.

A short, sweet, and friendly race to small, hot pool left all three boys slumped against the rock surroundings, their breathing a little ragged, but smiles on their lips and in their eyes.

"So, Knave," Ethan started after all three had relaxed themselves, causing Logan to open his eyes and look at the two of them. "I think it's time we got serious."

Evan nodded in agreement. "This is our last day together."

"Don't say that," Logan spoke with authority. "We're going to the same school in a week."

"And you know just as well as we do that it's not going to be the same, no matter how hard we try," Ethan interjected.

"We'll drift apart…" Evan murmured, his head dropping down.

Logan frowned lightly, sliding over to Evan, placing his hand on his thigh. "What's the matter, Ev? We'll still be friends. I promise."

"Promises mean nothing," Evan droned out, still looking down, though his eyes were focused on the hand resting on his thigh.

Logan glanced up to Ethan, receiving nothing but a shrug back from Ethan. "Ev?" Logan reached over, tilting Evan's chin up. "Ev. Look at me. We'll still be best friends, no matter what. I promise."

Evan looked up at Logan, his eyes wide as he took in every word the green eyed blond spoke. Without registering his thoughts first, he leaned in, locking his lips briefly with Logan. He pulled away a moment later, his eyes even wider than before. "I-I -I'm sorry," he stuttered out, wanting to slide away, though he was frozen in place. "I'm sorry. I don't even know what you like, I mean, you could have a crush on our sister and I wouldn't even know, but we're so close a-and I just, I wanted you, and we had a-a…" Evan trailed off, dropping his head again.

He was expecting the blond beside him to up and leave, go home, and ignore the twins when they got to Dalton. He was expecting Logan to just forget about them, to leave the pool in utter disgust. What he wasn't expecting was for Logan to tilt his head back up, lightly connecting their lips once again.

"Gay," Logan whispered a while later, pulling away from Evan. "I'm… I'm gay."

Ethan and Evan watched Logan curiously, Evan still incredibly close, Ethan slowly making his way to Logan's other side. "Gay," Ethan murmured.

Logan nodded. "Gay. Definitely gay. You're the…. the first one's.."

Evan smiled lightly, shifting closer to Logan, his legs drifting slightly over the other's. "We still love you, Lo."

Logan looked up, confused, about to speak, but was cut off by Evan's finger over his lips.

"It doesn't matter to us what gender someone is. If we fall in love with them, then so be it. And… and we've been in love with you for a while now." Evan ducked his head, blushing lightly.

Logan gaped for a moment, unsure of what to do. He settled on sliding an arm behind Evan, turning slightly to do the same to Ethan. "This just got so much worse."

They both eyed him curiously, a little worried. "What do you mean, Knave?"

"We're going to Dalton. We can't… be together like this. Not there. This is just going to make it so much harder to let go of you two."

Evan frowned, curling into Logan, nuzzling himself into his chest, holding onto his arm tightly, his fingers pressing hard into his bicep. "No, Logan. I'm not letting you go. It can't just die, just like that. It's too soon."

Logan looked over to Ethan, who appeared to be deep in thought. The blond quickly straightened out, however, snapping his fingers, startling Logan a little. "A promise," Ethan suggested, a small smile on his lips.

"Promises mean nothing," Evan mumbled, repeating himself. Ethan slumped down.

"He had a point, though," Logan agreed. "We need something, anything, to keep us together."

Evan looked up then, holding out his pinky. "Lock them together. Both of you."

They did as they were told.

"Now, this promise says that no matter what, through thick and thin, through whatever comes our way, we'll always be together. It may not always be what we have right here, right now, but we'll never leave each other, never desert one another for stupid reasons. And if worse comes to worst, then forget the others. It can just be us three. Only us. Always." Evan looked to the other's, waiting for them to object. He got nothing. "Let's make it official."

And they did, all three leaning in to kiss their respective fingers, holding it for a while before pulling away, dunking their hands in the water. It was final.

They spent the rest of their time outside in the hot tub, wrapped in each other's arms, Evan curled up to Logan, Logan's arms around the latter, and Ethan wrapped around Logan. They shared soft, gentle, fleeting kisses and similar touches, all knowing it had to end soon, though none wanting to be the one to break it.

They talked, too. About their summer, their thoughts on what high school would be like, about themselves, their hopes, their dreams; everything they could think of to prevent the night from ending, but unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

Logan had changed into the pink pyjama bottoms the twins had bought for him at the same time they had got the oversized sunglasses. It wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't have yellow squids all over them, but the green-eyed blond couldn't find it in himself to argue.

He was happily snuggled into the twins bed, the blankets folded over at his hips, leaving his chest bare and exposed. He was a little sunburnt, but by the time morning rolled around, it would transform into a decent tan. He was just getting comfortable when the two twins emerged from the bathroom. They had matching bottoms on, and while quite similar to Logan's, they were decorated in yellow duckling.

Logan grinned, flipping the sheets to let the twins in. The crawled in, Ethan rather enthusiastically, Evan a little more lethargically, his head drooped down. Ethan snuggled up to Logan quickly, stealing a kiss from the blond which was happily returned. Evan just laid down.

It was a while later before Logan and Ethan broke apart, both of their lips swollen and red from the incessant kissing, their eyes wide with pupils blown, and that's when it struck them.

Logan pulled Ethan down over him as he collapsed back on the bed. They rolled over to Evan, allowing the twin to shake his brother awake, and covey their plan. A promise which could _never_ be broken.

The twin agreed, and was soon involved with Logan, kissing him deeply while Ethan worked on undressing both of them. Evan's confidence with the idea, however, began to waver. It was only once all three were naked, and the readiness of Logan and Ethan surrounding him did Evan finally back out.

"I can't do it," he said bluntly, falling off of Logan's hips, where he had been situated.

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "Why not, baby?" Ethan turned to Evan, shooting him a similar look to Logan's.

Evan gulped. What could he say? That he wasn't ready? That was a lie. He'd been ready the moment he discovered he was in love with Logan. In all honesty, Evan wasn't sure what was stopping him. He was with the two people he loved most in the world, yet he couldn't go through with what was about to happen. "I just…. can't. But you two…. if you want, you know…" he trailed off, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Ethan send Evan an apologetic look, though he had no intention of stopping what was going on between he and Logan. He crawled up over onto the blond's hips, taking note of the look the green-eyed boy was sending his brother before bending down, connecting their lips, leaving Evan to do with himself what he pleased.

Evan sat quietly for a bit, watching the two work on each other, though he found his eyes drifting to Logan's body more often than his twins, his sights drawn to the smooth curves of his body, the light outline of abdominal muscles beginning to form, he focused look in the shocking emerald eyes, the tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow, thoughts forming of how much he'd like to kiss away the stress folds on his forehead, lick along the contours of his abd- no. Evan shook his head, snapping out of his daydream. He had opted out of this. It wasn't his place to go butting in.

Instead of losing himself in the events taking place beside him, Evan rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out what was happening behind him. He tried to sleep. It never came.

It was only a while later, once the noises and motions behind him stopped, did Evan finally feel it was safe for him to open his eyes. It was purely black in the room except for the small strip of moonlight, which was resting just slightly behind him. He let out a sigh, unsure of what to do with himself, though was quickly snapped out of his forming thoughts by an arm flopping over his waist.

He bounced a little on the bed, surprised by the unexpected arm, but he just shrugged it off. Logan was probably just sleeping. But when he felt the tug from the arm, and Logan's wrist bending to wrap underneath Evan's side, he felt compelled to roll over.

He gasped when he saw the blond. He looked disheveled, blond hair sticking up in nearly every direction, eyes half lidded with pupils blown wide, lips red and swollen, and body bare and just inches from Evan's. He had never wanted to kiss someone more.

"Hey," the blond in front of him whispered after a while of just looking at each other.

"Hey," Evan replied, voice weak, shy, and unsure, his cheeks burning red. Why was he acting this way? He and Logan had shared a bed plenty of times. Why was this any different?

"Hey," Logan repeated, shifting closer to Evan, pressing their chests together. It was quiet for a moment before Logan spoke again. "Do you love me?"

Evan's eyes went wide. "Of course, Lo. I always have."

"Like how your brother loves me?"

Evan stilled. How did Ethan even love him? Evan shook his head, however. "No. I love you more."

Logan looked genuinely surprised, and Evan felt the same. Never once had either twin had different feelings for someone, but he couldn't feel even the slightest bit of guilt for what he had said. Things change, and if Evan was sure of anything, it was how he felt for Logan.

Logan didn't make a sound, he just lay for a moment before sliding the rest of his body in, pressing himself entirely flushed against Evan, locking their lips together as he did so, eliciting a gasp from the twin. there was a spark. A large one. One that lit Evan's lips on fire, sending a tingling sensation down his body, making ever touch from Logan seem like an electric shock that only made him want to feel more of the blond on his lips.

"More," Evan gasped, pulling away from the kiss briefly, hoping he got his point across.

He did.

It was late in the morning when all three boys woke up, Ethan splayed across half of the bed, Logan and Evan curled together of the other side. Evan blinked himself awake, the sun blinding his eyes, causing him to curl closer in to Logan, burying his face deep into his chest. Logan didn't mind.

Ethan was the first to get up. He leaned over Logan, giving him a quick kiss before moving to the bathroom. Logan could hear the shower start up, and that's when he woke Evan.

"Evvy, baby," he nudged the blond, voice soft as he pulled the twin's face up. He smiled. "There you are."

"Here I am," Evan smiled back sleepily, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"You're cute," Logan whispered, dipping his head down to rub their noses together, bringing a flush up to Evan's cheeks.

Evan just smiled, brushing his nose back against Logan's. He finally had enough of it, though, and angled his chin up to lock his lips onto Logan's, losing himself in the other's lips.

20 minutes later and Ethan was done, a smile on his lips as he came out of the bathroom, steam surrounding him as he gazed fondly at Logan and Evan, the two of the curled together, lips barely apart, having fallen back asleep.

It'd be years before the night was ever discussed verbally again, the three of them never really having a chance to meet up while at Dalton. There were always passing side glances, lingering gazes across pathways and classrooms, whispered names, and secretly reminisced memories at night, keeping the ever-present promise alive.

It never went away. Their bond was solid, strong, and unbreakable, and though it felt like hearts were broken, shattered, and stolen, they never really were, as to the twins, their hearts were protected by the knave, and in return, the tweedles kept close the love of their knave.

* * *

**:)**


End file.
